


The Magic of Music

by chaetastic



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetastic/pseuds/chaetastic
Summary: The company is planning their very first JYP Nation Christmas album, and JYP himself has recruited Son Chaeyoung from TWICE and Bang Chan from Stray Kids to produce and write a song together as he is confident they can make a hit. The only thing is, the both of them aren’t quite close to each other. With only two months, they have to find a way to overcome the awkwardness and open up to each other to make a meaningful song. Yet in this process, to her dismay, Chaeyoung finds herself falling for the older boy. Ensue moments of self-discovery, internal battles of feelings, and heartbreak.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Son Chaeyoung, Bang Chan/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 2





	The Magic of Music

To be updated soon!


End file.
